Modern gaming establishments offer a variety of electronic wagering games including multimedia and/or mechanical slot machines providing video card games, such as poker, blackjack and the like, video keno, video bingo, video pachinko, and various other video or reel-based games. In addition, casinos offer a variety of table games, such as poker, blackjack, craps, roulette, and the like. In many instances, the slot machines and table games are computerized or include electronic circuitry performing various functions, and are connected via a networked gaming environment to a host computer and associated servers. The networking of gaming machines has provided additional gaming opportunities both directly generated within the gaming machine and from network based gaming programs.
Software programs provide gaming establishments with the ability to compile information about casino players, to monitor the status of games, and to provide promotions, bonuses, and rewards. Examples of promotions include advertisements and rewards, which serve as incentives for casino players to continue wagering and to return to the same establishment. These types of rewards and others are popular, and, there continues to be a need to develop creative methods and systems to provide various types of rewards to patrons.